Gundar
Born in the red mountains of Durotar. Raised by Tagatha Battlecry in the dusty swamps of the Dustwallow March. Trained by the ancestors of the old land Draenor. One of the proud and mghty Shamans of the Horde: Gundar Battlecry 'Childhood and Youth' Ever since he can think, Gundar was interested in the ancient theories of the ancestors. In Durotar he often went out alone into the wilds, in order to find enlightenment. In his adventures he often had to face quilbears. That is why his body is full of scars. His shoulderpads are his last memory that enables him to recall the memory of his father. His father died in front of him, when two warriors of different clans fought each other. That was the day, Gundar swore to himself never to let a difference in clan make people suffer. Therefore at the age of 15 he left the Frostwolf Clan and the Valley of Trial. His first vision quest started, in which he went out into the vast fields of Thunderridge. He was able to sneak behind the mighty Thunderlizards and harpys and found what he was after. Rumors talk of a small pond that is linked to the ancestral plane. He went there, drank some water and had his first enlightenment. It was his first, but most intimate and emotional one, as he spoke to his dead father who told him a story, Gundar never talked with anyone about. A story that includes the derivation of the Battlecry-Family and the invasion of the Horde during the second war. After finishing his vision quest the could call himself a proud shaman of the Horde. At the age of 15 he already started his practice as a shaman. Only two Orcs before him were able to do so, the Warchief Thrall and Drek'Thar. Gundar feared that his unimageable skills were recognized too quickly and that he and his mother Tagatha would be in danger. Therefore he told nobody about the skills of weaving divine magic, until at the age of 21 he was forced to use his magic in front of a group of Grunts of the Horde. When they found out, they asked him to join the Horde. He felt partly proud partly affraid and yet he accepted their offer and joined the Horde as a Scout. There he met his first party, with whom he travelled to Azshara. On their first quest the group were suprised by a tribe of centaur and could do nothing but to flee. During their getaway all of Gundar's party member died and he returned, as a men wth a wounded heart. Despite his trauma he moved on and learned as much as he could to aquire knowledge from his ancestors, knowing that someday he will follow his party and his father. Years passed and Gundar joined another group... A group that someday may change the world order, the Grunt Group 2406. He met Baradur Treebreaker, Swain Nevermoore and Daz Bones and later Danarok, the son of the Horde and Varn Kampf gegen Marschall Hochralt von Alterac Als die Gruppe Tarrens Mühle verließ um in den Norden zu den Chrushridge Ogern zu gelangen, wurden sie von einem Kavallerietrupp der Allianz angegriffen. Die Gruppe war klar in der Unterzahl, aber da schon vorher die Taktik gegen Kavallerie besprochen wurde, konnten sie die Allianzkirger besiegen. Die Kavallerie wurde von einem (ehemaligen) Marschall der Allianz angeführt. Hochralt von Alterac konnte, bevor Baradur ihn zerschmetterte, noch einen letzten Todeshieb gegen Gundar ausführen. Es starben fast alle in der Gruppe und diese Auseinandersetzung war bis heute der härteste Kampf, den sie bestreiten mussten. Die Leiche von Gundar wurde von seinen Brüdern zurück nach Tarrens Mühle getragen. Die Gruppe macht sich nun daran eine Möglichkeit zu finden, Gundar zurück ins Leben zu bringen. Category:NPC